


Lullabies

by KittyCreed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Professor Lucius Malfoy, Professor Remus Lupin, Underage Sex, Who does Hermione end up with?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreed/pseuds/KittyCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is seventeen and about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. With a new defence against the dark arts teacher with questionable motives. A certain werewolf returning to teach with his familiar pet dog and the ever mysterious potions master lurking around the corner. Hermione's decisions this year could lead to certain disater for coming war....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hogwarts Express

Hermione sat quietly in her seat in the train compartment. She could never have imagined being stuck in the same train compartment as these four powerful wizards. She had Sirius Black her best friends godfather lying at her feet in his animagus form fast asleep. Severus Snape her current potions professor, sitting next to her reading his book in total silence. Lucius Malfoy Ex Death eater recently turned spy for the order. His back straight and his hands folded neatly in his lap sitting across from her looking bored and finally Remus Lupin the only person she considered to be well acquainted with sat directly in front of her.

 

Why they were all here together was a question Hermione had asked herself many a time. It was no coincidence that this was the last seat available on the Hogwarts express, no this was planned. Even Harry and Ron didn’t kick a fuss about being separated from her. As Hermione tried to make sense of the situation she began to bite her bottom lip. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of professor Lupin throat. Her eyes darted to him he offered her a warm smile in greeting. 

 

“Is there something on your mind Hermione?” he questioned. Hermione pondered the question; yes there was definitely something on her mind. She had so many questions like, what is Sirius doing here? What is going on? Why is Mr Malfoy going to Hogwarts?

 

“I was enjoying the silence Lupin... I would rather you not start conversation.” Professor Snape drawled as he lowered his book to his lap.

 

“Well I’m afraid I disagree, my old friend this by far has been the dullest train ride I have ever experienced. Conversation would be more than acceptable.” Lucius said with an air of sophistication.  
Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at Lucius’s confession and Sirius barked to join in with the discussion.

 

“There is something on my mind professor Lupin. I want to know what is going on, why are Mr. Malfoy and Padfoot here.” Hermione said.

“Nothing is going on” Professor Lupin replied with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Come now Lupin she isn’t stupid that answer will hardly satisfy the know it all” Professor Snape said in an irritated tone.

 

“Prof-“ Hermione began

“Hermione please call me Remus in this situation there is no need for such formalities. Now as for your questions Sirius is here strictly for order business-“

 

“Sirius is Padfoot!?” Lucius said in disgust. Severus rolled his eyes and began reading his book again. Remus scowled at Lucius.

 

“Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Sirius is here on order business. As for Lucius well you can wait for his answer later” Remus said.

“And to think I petted that foul beast” Lucius muttered under his breath.

Hermione couldn’t suppress the giggle that escaped her. Padfoot then decided it was appropriate to sit himself between Remus and Lucius for the remainder of the train ride.


	2. Roomate

As the Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt the two slytherin professors departed briskly, With Lucius casting numerous cleansing charms on himself in frustration. Remus stood and collected his baggage from the overhead carrier. As he opened the glass sliding door he paused and turned to Hermione.

“If you wouldn’t mind Hermione could you look after Sirius for me? Temporarily of course” Remus asked politely. Hermione nodded in response

“Thank you I shall come and collect him as soon as I can” Remus smiled as he walked out of the carriage.

Hermione turned to face Sirius who was sitting happily on the seat beside her his tail wagging happily.

“Well looks like you’re stuck with me for awhile Sirius, If you’re undercover like this you may as well look the part” Hermione grinned as she removed the her spare hair tie from her wrist and transfigured it into a black spike studded leather collar. Sirius whined as Hermione placed it around his neck but ceased his whinging as he discovered she placed an anti flea charm on it.

“Come on Sirius” Hermione said as she gathered her things and left for the castle.

                                                                                       *

Hermione entered the great hall with Padfoot by her side she already had an excuse if anyone asked about Padfoot. He was Professor Lupin’s pet and she was just looking after him for a while yes that seemed like a believable story. It was after all; true she just left out the part about Padfoot not really being a dog but Sirius Black the notorious mass murderer and Azkaban escapee.

“Hermione!!!” Ron bellowed from his seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny wacked him across the head with her copy of the quibbler.

“What was that for?”Ron howled as he rubbed his sore head.

As Hermione drew closer she noticed Harry sitting very close to Ginny since when were they so close? Harry gave her a big grin and Ginny gave her a secret wink. Ginny had told Hermione about her feelings for Harry, Ginny planned on making the first move over the summer holidays. Clearly she had results they looked a lot closer Ron seemed oblivious to their playful slaps and giggles.

“Hermione what’s Padfoot doing here?”Harry questioned as Padfoot proceeded to jump up on Harry excitedly.

“Professor Lupin asked me to watch him for awhile, apparently he’s here on business for the order” Hermione replied as she took her seat. Padfoot removed himself from Harry and sat near Hermione on the cold stone floor quietly.

“What order business?” Harry asked

“I don’t know, it must be very important if he’s exposing himself much” Hermione whispered

The general chatter in the great hall died down as the headmaster rose from his seat at the high table and took his place in behind the gold pedestal.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts to the old and new, I trust you have all had an enjoyable summer holidays?” said the headmaster as her stroked his beard. His question was answered with loud cheers from the house tables all except the slytherin, which remained silent.

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and the cheers died down.

“Now there has been a minor change in staff this year with Professor Moody’s resignation. I would like announce that Lucius Malfoy shall take his place as the new defence against the dark arts teacher.”

The great hall was silent except for the slytherin table that burst into cheers and applause. They were happy to have another slytherin on staff. When the applause died down Dumbledore continued.

“And as our care for magical creatures professor has retired I would like to announce the return of professor Remus Lupin” The hall applauded and a few of the cheekier students let out some wolf whistles to which Dumbledore sent a warning glance.

“Now without further ado let the feasts begin” The headmaster said cheerily. The tables were filled with a variety of foods and drinks. Hermione partially filled her plate with roast meat and gravy before she tucked in however she heard Padfoot whine from under the table. Hermione checked to see if anyone noticed her lower the food filled plate under the table. Padfoot wolfed down the meal in mere seconds and curled up at Hermione’s feet with content.

“Hermione are you going to eat something?” Ginny asked the only one of her friends to notice she hadn’t managed to eat anything yet. Hermione nodded in response as she summoned a second plate and began to fill it with fish and chips instead.

As the desserts had finished serving for the night the students began to depart to their dormitories. Hermione was left alone with Padfoot as her friends left earlier. It didn’t look like professor lupin was coming to fetch Padfoot anytime soon so Hermione decided to make her way to Gryffindor tower before it got too late. She gently shook Padfoot awake and they left the great hall together. As they made their way through a corridor they bumped into professor Lupin.

“Ah Hermione I have been looking for you, would you be so kind as to look after Padfoot for the night I’m afraid I have some important business to attend to”

“Of course professor”

“That’s a very nice collar you’ve put on him” he chuckled as he gave Padfoot a good scratch.

“I thought he would look more the part”

“Well it certainly suits him, now I really must be going make sure he doesn’t get up to any trouble” Professor Lupin said as he left.

                                                                                             *

As Hermione entered her room she was thankful of her prefect privileges her room had its very own living area and fireplace. Two leather armchairs sat by the fireplace accompanied by a small ebony coffee table. Her ebony four poster queen-sized bed, was covered in fine red silks the colour of blood. As Hermione began to disrobe and get ready for bed she realised she wasn’t alone. Padfoot was sitting a few feet away from her unaware of what she was about to do. She instead collected her nightwear from her chest of drawers and proceeded to a door leading to her own personal bathroom. Complete with a shower and spa she closed the door behind her and began to change.

As she exited the bathroom she was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Sirius Black standing in the middle of her room in nothing but a pair of black pyjama pants with a black studded collar around his neck. His back was to her and he seemed to be writing a note on a piece of parchment.

“Sirius what are you doing?”

Sirius jumped at the sound of Hermione’s voice and quickly shifted back into his animagus form. Padfoot then nudged the parchment towards her; Hermione picked it up and began to read.

Hermione

Do you have a spare shirt? Normally it wouldn’t bother me walking around without one but considering I’m in polite company I thought it would be more appropriate.

Sirius

Hermione smiled and went to her chest of drawers to pull out a black men’s shirt and took it to her bathroom, Padfoot barked happily as he followed.

“You can have a shower if you want” Hermione offered as she summoned a white fluffy towel and sat it on the bench next to the sink.

She left and closed the door behind her allowing Sirius some privacy. Hermione began to ponder their sleeping arrangements. She couldn’t transfigure a bed as the house elves would notice the difference and report it. So that left Hermione’s bed it could fit two, the thought of sleeping next to Sirius brought a blush to her cheeks.

The bathroom door opened and out came a fully clothed Sirius with slightly damp hair. The dog collar still around his neck, he must like it Hermione thought.

“Sirius about the sleeping arrangements-“

Sirius cut her off he had already come to the same conclusion as Hermione.

“I would never impose on you like that Hermione, I can assure you I will sleep just fine on an armchair”

Hermione brushed away her silly thought and nodded in agreement. Sirius smiled at her and thanked her for the shirt as he took his seat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Sirius looked tired whatever business he was doing for the order must be exhausting. Hermione settled down in her bed feeling rather guilty for having such a huge bed.

“Goodnight Sirius” Hermione said as her eyes grew heavy

“Goodnight Hermione” Sirius said as he put out the candles with a flick of his wand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback should i keep this going? I apologise for the incredibley short chapter. I just wanted to give readers a taste of what's to come. Please be kind in your reveiws as this is my first fanfic! I would love to hear from you :)


End file.
